


I loved and I loved and I lost you (And it hurts like hell)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Trail of Blood, blood tw, gifs, no.10, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 10 • Trail of Blood𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭, 𝐧𝐨𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐧𝐨
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober





	I loved and I loved and I lost you (And it hurts like hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Hurts Like Hell” by Fleurie

* * *

[Klaus' return from the war](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631570432965967872/trail-of-blood)

* * *


End file.
